Never Again
by Riderkitty
Summary: Is this really Alex Rider's last mission? Was he really giving up? One-shot. Rated T for violence.


**A/N: This is a one shot that I wrote for Inkitt.**

 **Disclaimer:I do not own the Alex Rider series or any of the characters in this story**

* * *

Alex Rider didn't know if he would survive this mission. He had almost escaped, but they brought more over-whelming forces. Scorpia (Sabotage, Corruption, Intelligence, Assassination), had brought him in to one of their cells, and he hasn't seen sunlight in three months. They brought two meals a day. That was the only way he could keep track of the days as they slowly went by.

His service, MI6, had tried multiply times to come to an agreement with Scorpia with no such luck.

This time, he didn't think he would make it out of this.

Alex Rider was asleep when they came the next time. He wasn't for long though. The guards pulled him off the excuse for a bed, leaving him in a crumpled pile on the floor. "Stand up, boy." A cold voice said.

Alex shuddered. He had grown use to that voice within the three months. It was Dr. Three, the torturer expert of Scorpia. He was the reason for half of the scars littering on Alex's skin. Every time he would torture Alex, he would find a new way to torture him. It could be mentally or physical. No matter what kind it was, he would always question Alex. Every time though, Alex said nothing.

"I said to STAND UP!" Dr. Three yelled. Still, Alex did nothing.

Dr. Three let out a breath. "Pick him up."

The guards did as they were told. Alex looked Dr. Three in the eye with an expression full of hate.

Dr. Three took no notice, but instead pulled out a hand pistol. He turned it in his hand, as if admirering it. Then, without warning, he raised it and fired once. The bullet landed in Alex's thigh. He managed to keep in his gasp, but Dr. Three saw the impact.

"That is only the beginning, my dear boy," he paused. "Follow me." Then he walked out of the cell and into the hallway. The guards forced Alex to walk on his leg. While they were walking down the hallways, Alex didn't bother trying to memorize where they was going. After each torture session, they moved him to another building.

They arrived at another room, and they dragged him over to the upright table. He did fight when they tried to strap him in. Of course, they managed to strap in in. Dr. Three just watched the scene from the corner of the room.

When they were finished, he took a step closer. "You are dismissed." he said. The guards nodded and left silently.

When they were gone, Dr, Three smiled a smile that screamed maniac. "Are you nervous Alex?" Alex just glanced at him. He had nothing to say.

Dr. Three chuckled. "Isn't these games old, Rider?" That was when Alex spoke. He was going to die anyway. He didn't want to die without saying anything.

"Indeed they are. So why are you still locking me up?" he snarled.

Dr. Three tilted his head to the side. "You haven't gave me any answers yet."

Now it was Alex's turn to grin. "I did just now. You asked if the games were old. And, if I'm not mistaken, I answered. Would you like me to spell it out for you?"

Dr. Three narrowed his eyes. "That will not be nessasary. What is nessasary is that you start giving me answers I'm looking for. The way to do that might be painfully for you."

"Isn't it always?" Alex managed to say. The wound had got a lot more painful as they were speaking. It wasn't anything he couldn't handle, though.

Dr. Three shrugged. "Not always. But today it will be. Let's start now, shall we?"

Alex said nothing. Dr. Three pulled out a whip and raised it. He seemed to remember something and put the whip down.

"I almost forgot. Why don't we have an audience for this... special event?" turned, his back now facing Alex. Alex frowned What had he meant by audience?

Alex got his answer when Three move, revealing a camera on a tripod. Horror filled through Alex's . Three was going to record it and show it to the whole world. Alex stared a Three in disgust.

When Dr. Three was finshed turing it on, he turnd back to Alex. Alex stared up at him defiently. There was no way he would die in front of billions looking like a coward.

"Ladies and gentlemen, do not turn off your device. This is an important event. This boy is named Alex Rider. Whether you believe it or not, he is a spy." Three paused for a dramatic effect.

Alex sighed mentally. Now the whole world knew his secret. There was nothing he could do. There would be no more hiding.

"I will just be asking this boy a few questions to feed your curiousity," Dr. Three smiled and started walking around the vertical table. "Question number one: Have you killed anyone?"

He already knew the answer. He was playing this twisted game.

Alex chose to stay quiet. Dr. Three came to a stop in front of Alex. "No comment? Do you know wat the punishment is?" Then he arched his arm and Alex heard the whistle of the whip. Then he felt the sting against his bare chest.

Alex allowed only a small gasp to escape his lips "Next question: Didn't you work for a terriost organization for a period of time?"

Dr. Three tilted his head. So this was what he was getting at. He was trying to turn the world against him. Alex would make sure that he wasn't the one supplying the answers that would turn them.

Three raised an eyebrow. "No answers again? Shame, because you're such a pretty boy. At least that is what Sabina seems to think." Alex snarled.

"Don't talk about her!"

"I'll talk about who I want to talk about, boy!" Dr. Three screamed. Then he stroke Alex wth the whip four times. Snap, snap, snap, snap.

This time Alex couldn't help but cry out. Three was taking his pain with pleasure.

Three walked backward step or two. Then he pulled out a gun. Alex's eyes zoned in on it. This was it for him. He knew it.

"I'm willing to make deal with you. How about you give up yourself and I won't push this button that will blow up ten thousand hospitals in every country?" Three pulled out what looked like cellphone. Alex sighed. He couldn't let millions of people to die. But he didn't want to die either.

"I'm waiting Alex." Three said.

"How do I know that you will not push it anyway after I'm dead?"

Three laughed. "I promise you boy, that I will destroy it before you die."

Alex nodded, then sighed. This was what he was born to do. "Just get it over with."

Three smiled and raised the gun after he destroyed the phone.

* * *

Mrs. Jones gasped from where she stood in front of the TV. Her operator, Alex Rider, was dead. His luck had finally ran out.

Mrs. Jones started sobbing.


End file.
